What God Intended
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Why does God make suffering and struggles? As Hideki Hinata and Yui re meet and miraculously start their own family, they will discover the reason for this as they step through life's' endless hurdles. Told in the point of view of their daughter.


I sat with my best friend Yuiko on my bed which had a nyan cat cover set. ( Don't judge) My walls were painted green with the sun pouring in through my window. My friend was teaching me the art of playing a guitar. Right now though, she was blowing me away with her amazing voice and way of playing the guitar as she poured out her heart for me, her audience. The song was called Skyline. I didn't notice the song end and after a few minutes of me not responding, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Mamiko, are you alright?" she asked. I came back to my senses and realized tears were pouring down from my eyes and my throat felt dry, like I was exherting my voice, probably crying. For a moment, I did not understand why this was haappening either. Then I realized what it was.

The song, and the emotion Yuiko put in it, reminded me of my family.

I explained this to her. She nodded with a small smile, she looked at the picture I had on my chestnut brown night table. My mom and dad standing on either side of me at age ten. My mom always laughed as she remarked how much I looked like her mother. Hot pink hair with my dad's lilac eyes.

"Yuiko, would you like to hear a nice lil' story?" I aasked her. My twenty year old teacher sighed while tucking some locks of her shoulder length hair behind her left ear.

"Will it explain why you call me Yuiko, rather than Yui?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed cheerfuly.

"Aleight" she said placing her jazz master on the bed, "Shoot."

When Yui, my mom was little, she was hit by a car and paralyzed. Her mom had to take care of her on top of working. One day a base ball was thrown through the girls window. that is when she met Hideki Sakitarou, who was a year older than hr. The two became very close over the next several years. At one point, Yui learned that a surgery would be able to correct her spinal injuries, so she, her mother, and the doctor began planning for it. One night near the surgery though, Hinata came to Yui's room.

And proposed to her.

"I need to do it now." he declared, "I need you to knowthat even if you were to never be able to walk again, I, I would still marry you. I fell in love with you, not your faulty body. So even with your handicap, I'd still marry you, and I promise, no matter what happens I'll walk with you through anything. I'll make you the happiest woman alive, if you would say yes to me." They were thirteen and fourteen respectgully at the time, Yui was overwhelmed with tears, as she accepted the proposal. He took her in his arms, and kissed her then and there.

I was speechless when I learned this, it really moved me and made me hope to find someone who'd love me that much.

While Yui was paralyzed, she studied her hardest every day. In the earlier years of their friendship, she promised Hideki she would, when she returned to school, be at his grade level. The operation was performed and she learned to walk just as Hideki entered high school. Yui convinced the teachers to let her take the highschool entrance exam despite being a year too young. She passed the test and was let in the school.

My mom's determination inspired me to always do my best, even when it seemed pointless.

Half way through high school they met Yuzuru Mitsukuni and Kanade Sohma and became best friends. After school ended, Dad got a deal with a local base ball tema and mom went to college andbecame a sucessful seiyuu. They got married when Yui turned twenty one.

Then mom got pregnant.

Doctors found her immune system was weak because of her paralysis and warned her pregnancy was high risked, but Yui went through with it anyway.

Her recklessness is why I'm alive today, and well that's amazing. Especially considering my mom actually died for a minute after giving birth to me. The doctors were able to bring her back.

When I was born, my left ear didn't work. I was disabled, but that didn't bring my parents down for a second.

I just have so much respect for my parents going through so much for me. Really, the amount of love they had for each other and me always made my heart overflow with gratitude and peace. They were always so lively fighting with each other over sily things but always, always loving each other. Loving me as well.

That love and happiness was more than enough for me.

I remember when I'd go for amidnight drink of water, I'd pass their room and hear them talking about something called the SSS, and Girls Dead Monster. Those talks they had, seemed so personal. I never dared ask them about those conversations because somehow I understood that was a sacred little secret between them that I'd never understand. I respected that.

I got in trouble and Yui was called to my school. When I explained to her I was in trouble for giving a guy a German Supplex because he was being a bully to some younger kids, my mom laughed loudly and gave me a big hug. So did my dad when we got home.

I asked my parents at one point why they seemed somuch happier than other couples. Hideki smiled tenderly at me

"We're happy, because we bet all of the odds. Yui thought that nobody would marry her due to the handicap she had in her youth, but I fell way to deeply in love with her to let that stop me." yui kissed him on the cheek then spoke herself.

"Due to my body's paralysis and weakness I thought, OK maybe someone would marry me, but kids were definetly out of the uestion. Yet, here you are."she smirked. I smiled back at them both.

"Thank you mom, dad" I said with a big smile on my face and tears coming out of my eyes. They both laughed and gave me a hug.

That happened when I was ten. That was one of the last moments of happiness we shared together.

My dad left early one day to play baseball. It wasreally hot that day but there was a major game that day and he had to prepare for it. Mom and I went to the game that started in the late after noon and proceeded to yell and cheer my dad on from the chairs as we usually did. It was the bottom of the fourth inning, and Hideki was on second base. a ball was thrown and hit by the other teams batter. A pop fly to second. He caught the ball but then, all of a sudden, he fell and was unconcious. A crowd quickly formed around him aand my mom and I rushed to him. a stretcher arrived and he was taken to the hospital.

He died that night.

He'd gotten meningitis but was to busy to deal witrhh the flu like symthoms he experienced.

Yui fell apart. All of my happiness and peace was blown away from me as well.

After that day, no matter how bright the house really was, it always felt so dark. My mom became clinically depressed, and , to my horror, cut herself on a weekly basis. I locked myself in my room and cried a lot. I had to take care of myself, food, clothes and school was comepletely my responsibility. mom lost her contract at the studio so I took on a job and got as many hours as possible working as a resturaunt waitress.

I wanted to help Yui, I really did, but she always had this distant stare, like she wasn't really here. So I just kept making sure she ate and kept going on with my life.

Three years later, mom was teaching kindergarten and was doing better emotionally but still showed scars from what happened, physically and metaphorically. I never really healed emotionally due to all of the stress and became some one who rarely smiled, but didn't frown a whole lot. I was thirteen and sucked at algebra. I needed help so I looked on the school bulletion for tutoring offers. There was only one for algebra, and it was at someone's house. I copied the address and went to the house that evening.

The girl who helped me's name was Masami Takeyoshi. She was pretty, essentric, smart cool and she had her own band called Girls Dead Monster. (She wore a shirt with the band name on it and I asked about it.) Her bandmates were practicing in the next room she said.

When she finished helping me, I paid her and asked her if she could do one more favor for me. She cocked her head and asked "What?". Remembering my parents private discussions, I explained to her about Hideki and Yui. She frowned and excused herself to speak to her band. A few minutes later they exited the room. There was a brunette who looked at me before turning and nodding, a blonde girl was waving her arms around going "We're gonna finally see Yui Yay!" and a girl with lavander hair who looked concerned. We all went to the convinience store to pick up some food before heading to my house. I had them set up in the kitchen while I got Yui from the living room. When she saw Girls dead Monster, her mouth dropped as she shook and fell to her knees, crying. the blonde lady gave her a big hug as the other girls gathered around her hsappily. We spent the rest of that night eating and they, surprisingly explained to me all about the Afterlifeand their adventures and Hideki and Yui's relationship.

Best all nighter, ever.

The band invited Yui to join them as their manager and Yui accepted right away. The next two years she would be home les and less as Girls DeMo became popular all over Japan, reuiring her to travel a lot.

"And that" I said, "Is why I can't let you, as cool as you are, share the same name as my amazing mommy. There is simply no one who I can think of asscociating with her besides mom ." Yuiko smiled a big smile and nodded.

"Thanks for the story, now I know that I need to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't go crazy on weekends your mom isn't here" she smirked

"Hey . . ." I objected lamely.

20 years later, I was had my own foster home. Why? I wanted to work to ensure children had the same amount of love my parents gave to me. I went to the hospital one day, believing my mom was in Sapporo at the time while I was in Kyouto. I was visiting Yuzuru who called me to see him, he was a well respected doctor there. When I found him, he looked at me solemnly.

"Follow me." he said quietly. I obeyed and we entered a hospital room.

My mom layed there, paleer than ever with an oxygen mask on.

I ran to grab her hand. looked toward me slowly and sighed

"Mamiko . . .I'm sorry things ended up like this . . ."

"Mom! stop it!" I yelled . An apology was the last thing I wanted to hear from someone who went through so much. "Mom, what happened you you?

"I, I just got, really sick honey." she sounded so weak.

All of a sudden, I was a kid again,a scared, frightened kid. The woman who I believed was the strongest, was so weak because of this cursed body God gave her.

"Damnit, why is God so cruel?!" I cried. "He gave you this damn weak body twice, took away thr one person who accepted you despite it, and now is lwtting you die this young, it's not fair, I hate God! He's so mean!" I began sobbing. Slowly Yui gently brought my hed to her chest as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Didn't I tell you?" she started "God gave me this beautiful life, where I met a man who could see beyond my messed up body, and love, me, for me. God gave me he ability to walk again after meeting such a man. God gave me a daughter strong enough to fight evven when alone, a daughter who brought sempai and I so much happiness" I nodded but kept sobbing. She was doing what moms did best: She was showing me how strong she'd helped me become, yet how much I loved and needed her. Her love, her wisdom, her smile. This was it though. I knew it. This is when I had to toughen up and rely on mysef and myself alone. I knew it was possible. God gave me the chances to prove that to myself, but still, I wish I did not have to.

"Mamiko. . .I, I see him." my mom said as she began to cry. "I see sempai, and, he's reaching out his hand." Her body shook as she cried as relief poured on her face.

I freed myslef from her grasp and did my best to give her the kind of tender smile she and dad always gave me.

"He- he's been waiting, for you." I said, fighting off sobbing fits the best I could "Go, go be with him. You did everything here, you did so well, ugh, now, jus- jus-"

Tears blurred my eyes as I crumpled to the ground sobbing like mad as I curled up in a ball. Like a child.

I cried myself to sleep.

that night, I had a dream I'd never forget.

I'm not sure if it was a vision or my mind making it up, but I saw Yui and Hinata. Yui, who had tears pouring from her eyes alowly grabbed Hideki's hand and as she cried Hideki pulled her in his arms. That, that made me so happy, standing there, looking on at them reuniting in this bright yellow realm. They shared a kiss which from I quickly looked away,. I still was overcome with happiness for my parents finally reuniting. Finally, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw them right in front of me. They smiled and we shared one final hug.

I woke up the next morning, ready to live and cherish this life that my parents showed me could be filled with happiness.

**OK, I can;t remember off the top of my head how I thought of this other than, I am a sad death obsessed adult. **

**Hope you liked, please revew :D**


End file.
